monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Nebotus
Nebotus was the first Dark-type monster introduced in Monster Legends. He has an amazing design, but really, that's all he has, he is so bad that even a rabidex can beat him. Overview Nebotus is very very very VERY bad. He is easily outclassed by some epics like Dragonian Beast, Ophiuchus, Nautilus, hell fucking Eggnock is better than this shit. His stats are very weak, he can inflict not very useful status effects to his foes and has very poor power. In fact, Nebotus is so bad, he is the only monster in the game that fucks up more than you can count , thus, the worst legendary monster of Monster Legends. Positives *You can get 10K gold out of selling him. *He might be in a breeding event or some shit. Negatives *All of his stats are very, very bad. *The status effects he inflicts aren't even useful most of the time. *His best moves do have cooldowns anyway. *His special move is complete trash and perhaps the worst special move of any legendary ever. *His moves have generally very low accuracy compared to other legendary monsters. *He is easily outclassed by all the other Dark-type legendaries. *He has very poor usage: only able to inflict very low damage and clearly rubbish status effects. *A Light spirit could beat this garbage. *Wastes a spot in your legendary habitat. Moveset Why are you using this garbage of a monster?It’s so fucking shit!” Anyway,your moves are below(sigh) *Extirpate *Mad Whispers *Spanish Flu *Waking Nightmare *'''3 Team Speed Runes/3 Gold Runes If you REALLY use this trash of a monster (It's either because you don't have a brain or you're just really shallow and like how he looks). Prepare 2 bottles of bleach, a canister of antidepressants and a bottle of laughing gas. You want Team Speed Runes as unless you are using Rares or lower rarity monsters in team with him, Your other monsters ranked Epic or Legendary are going to be better that Neobutt, so why not boost them? Speed is generally the most useful, so that's what I recommend. Extirpate has a good base power, but Nebotus is so bad he won't even do more than a small chunk with it. Mad Whispers gives blind which is the best status effect you have. Spanish Flu is possibly your best move, which gives damage reduction to all your foes. Waking Nightmare is...eh, just to give nightmares to one monster, he doesn't have anything better anyway, lol. So yeah, do you still want to use Nebotus? If yes, well hopefully you will notice soon enough that he is the equivalent to the spawn of a monkey and a pig thrown into a shitpit to f- (I'll stop here as you probably get the point). Counters Really? You might want to throw your strategy out the window or just waste your overall understanding of the game. If that's the Nebotus boss on the adventure map that you have trouble with, level up and you should be good, that fight isn't even supposed to be hard. If you REALLY REALLY REALLY want a counter for this guy (because he scares you for some Strange and dumb reason), use a Light Monster. Anything works really. Lux Aura is the best Light monster ,however just get decent light monsters kill this trash, even a thunderbird can beat this shit. Catégorie:Monsters Catégorie:Breedable Legendaries Catégorie:Dark Monsters Catégorie:Blind Immunity